


Calm Before A Storm

by Warpony



Series: Feral Echoes [11]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bazzoxan, Drow, Echo Knight - Freeform, Fate & Destiny, Gen, Names Not Given, Sleepless nights, Soldiers, Strangers, and all that stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warpony/pseuds/Warpony
Summary: Unsettled and unsure about what's waiting for them under the Penumbra Range its a small indulgence to take comfort in a few words from a stranger.* * * * *Part of a larger WIP involving a D&D Original Character and the Critical Role Mighty Nein.
Series: Feral Echoes [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711534
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Calm Before A Storm

Bazzoxan was strange. Strange in that way that it was a welcome relief from the instability and uncertainty of the Barbed Fields. The eerie weight that had settled low in his gut through the whole ride across the last great battlefield of the Calamity eased just a bit at the oddly familiar sight if Aurora Watch soldiers standing sentinel at the city gates.  
  
Even the grating way the drow guard had said 'welcome to Hell' felt familiar. Anything familiar at this point was soothing in its own way.  
  
This whole endeavor worried Brunnera. He didn't like the way this bizarre creature, Obann, had known his shield sister. It worried him how much Yasha was pursuing this. How easily the rest of the Nein had agreed to go ahead into what they had no question was a trap. No amount of preparing and abstract thinking could prepare them for what they might face. Certainly not here at the Umbra Gates and the temple that still writhed and crawled with the Abyss behind it.

He couldn't sleep. Even curled up in the safe pile of the Nein in the loft above the Ready Room... or he supposed it was the Ruddy Poon now.

The fighter quietly crept away, slinking down to the main shoproom, passed the brother and sister drow and outside. The air was a little chilly and Brunnera shook himself, letting his ears slap against the sides of his head before he set off to walk through the town. The fighter tugged up the hood of his jerkin hiding his blue hair and ears and considered fetching a lantern out of his pack. The two weeks spent in Rosohna hadn't been spent only on the Xhorhaus. He'd found an enchanter to charm his pack into a bag of holding, the second for their group. He was careful to keep it well stocked of supplies, not just chunks of demon hearts and other creature parts. Brunnera decided against the lanter. He wasn't silly enough to stray from the main road alone in an unknown territory, so he used the lights of the outpost roads to his advantage instead. He made his way steadily towards the direction he knew the Umbra Gates were.

Slowly the buildings stopped and there was a wide stretch of barren field that lead to the base of the mountains and the dark shape of the gates carved into the mountain side.

The mountain and field all around the gates were dotted with lights, the pale green lanterns that Brunnera recognized from the Gallimaufry in Rosohna. He couldn't see far in the dark but he naturally tracked the shape and movement of many soldiers milling around rigging and scaffolding and heavy mounted artillery.

The fighter moved steadily towards the lights and gates. Not really thinking of exactly what he was treading into. More just glad for something else to focus on than what might come in the morning.

"Beyond this point it’s off limits to civilians." A voice called to him.

Brunnera whipped towards the sound in a blur, drawing one of the Dao swords in the flurry of movement and holding it ready as he half crouched into a fighting stance. The anxiety of their mission and the long trek across the Barbed Fields leaving him restless and on edge.

Across from him a lone drow soldier stood in his own loose battle stance, reacting to Brunnera's quick action. He was dressed in the sleek, obsidian armor of an Echo Knight but his helmet lay on the earth; dropped when he made himself ready for Brunnera's possible attack. He was handsome, hair silver platinum and tied back in a loose ponytail. His dark skin was dotted with pale white freckles over his nose and cheeks; his eyes where the color of warm honey. One ear had a chunk notched out and scarred from some old injury, an obsidian earring looped the edge of the ear the only sign of adornment or jewelry.

The knight had one hand out and open, the other wrapped around the hilt of a still peacebound blade of some kind.

"Easy, stranger. We don't have a quarrel between us..." He hummed, voice still soft but lacking any fear or weakness.

"Startled me." Brunnera grumbled, a little accusing and a little belligerent. The fighter slowly stood, relaxing and sheathed his sword next to its brother.

The Echo Knight smiled slightly, one curved and pointed canine peeking out as he relaxed and stood straight. The top of his head barely reached Brunnera's chest in height. “My apologies, then. That was not my intention. But you cannot go any further. It’s not safe."

Brunnera hummed, looking back towards the gates, almost seeming to scent the air.

The drow watched him with his head cocked. "It’s been several decades since I've seen a firbolg. Are you from the Penumbra Tribe?"

"I don't know..." Brunnera looked curious, ears perking towards the drow under his hood. "Are they like me?... Fuzzy? Tails?"  
  
The drow's eyes dropped to watch the slow, curling sway of Brunnera's tail for a moment. "I have to say not that I remember."  
  
The fighter huffed and looked back towards the gates, tracing a green lantern in the far distance as it bobbed along some high catwalk pinned to the mountain side. "Then no... not my clan..."  
  
"Then you must be a part of that adventuring crew that showed up this evening." The Echo Knight reasoned. "Because you certainly aren't local. This is a small community, word about strangers gets around fast. Especially if those strangers are carrying the emblem of the Bright Queen.”  
  
Brunnera nodded, one ear swinging towards the stranger when he started towards him. The drow didn't crowd, giving Brunnera a healthy bit of space as he turned to look towards the gates himself. Bending to retrieve his helmet and tucking it under one arm.

“I’m assuming you aren’t here to enlist? Though someone of your size and reactionary instincts would be more than welcome.” The knight offered with a crooked grin and a wiggle of his eyebrows. 

Brunnera couldn’t help a small smile in return. The drow was strangely charming for what little he’d said. The charisma reminded the fighter very much of Fjord but perhaps without the crippling shyness that sometimes struck Fjord without warning. He let out a snort that would do any bull proud. 

The Echo Knight laughed softly, “I didn’t expect anything less. Your party sounds like the type with a very specific mission in mind. At least now I can honestly say I made an offer.”

“Your… best effort.” Brunnera hummed. 

“Absolutely.” The knight chuckled again, tilting his head a bit to look up towards the fighter. “Perhaps when you’ve seen your mission through you’ll come back to Bazzoxan and I can attempt to pitch it again?”

Brunnera snorted again, unable to keep the smile from his lips. The fighter turned and started back along his path back towards the Ready Room. His tail gave an amused flick as he went that just seemed to make the Echo Knight laugh softly again. 

“Safe journeys, stranger. And best of luck to you and yours on your mission. Whatever it may be.” The knight called quietly after him. 

Brunnera flicked an ear back towards the drow but didn’t turn or look back. He wove through the streets of the town that was certainly more of a military outpost; some of the tension had eased between his shoulders. It felt a bit strange that the casual blessing of a stranger helped settle some of the restlessness that has pushed him out of his bedroll. 

The firbolg fighter climbed his way back into the loft above the Ready Room and crept in to curl back up into the pile of the Nein, settling down against Yasha’s side. The barbarian’s hand patted his shoulder gently before tucking away again. Brunnera let out a long sigh and settled down to try and sleep a bit, he didn’t want to be completely useless and exhausted in the morning. They were going into the mountain, to see what was beyond those gates that the drow Echo Knight and all his companions were trying so desperately to keep locked away. 

**Author's Note:**

> WELL THERE HE IS. This is technically the first time Verin is introduced but no names given. This was one of those lovely little enjoyable foreshadowing writings that writers sometimes indulge in. 
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read and I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
